Bad Hair Days
by BlackCatTrain
Summary: Train, Sven, and Eve go looking for a bounty. When Train is by himself and is visited by a familiar face. Can Sven and Eve help him or will it be all over for him? //Oneshot//


Bad Hair Days

_My friend thought of this while I was talking to her. So I got the idea of putting it up. Well here it is my oneshot._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Everyone had just woken up. All except Train were ready to find the next big target. He, of course, was still sleeping. It was his fault for staying on the roof so late. So Sven had to get him up by pushing him off the bed. Eve heard a thud and she could guess what it was.

"Ow…" Train said, "Damn you Sven that hurt. Why'd you do that?"

"Because me and Eve are ready to go. But we have to wait for you because you weren't even up yet." He replied

"Oh shut it. You know how a cat likes to sleep in."

"Well come on. We don't have all damn day."

"Alright, I'm coming. I'm coming."

So when he was finally ready they all left. They had to go to another town to get their next target. Sven explained to Train who the target was.

"The target is Chaos Blade. But don't take him lightly. He's wanted for murder and grand theft auto." Sven explained.

"Well this guy outta be fun to catch." Train said grabbing the wanted poster from Sven.

"Train this isn't a joke. Take a job seriously for once."

"That wouldn't be any fun Sven."

They already found out where he was hiding. Of course the citizens in the town wouldn't talk. But after they saw how powerful they were when they fought some of the gang, they told Train and co. everything. So they were at an eroded house. Train was the first one in. He signaled Sven and the princess to come in too.

So they started looking around for anyone. They were also looking for anything worthwhile. Eve found a couple of books. Sven found a couple of parts for his inventions. But Train had no such luck. Then hit something while walking around.

"Yo, Sven I found something." Train yelled over to him, "It's some sort of tunnel."

"Really? If you fall it doesn't look like you'll hit the bottom for at least a little bit." Sven said.

"Yup and guess where we're going."

"_I have a bad feeling about this." _Sven thought. "Where Train?"

"THERE!!" Train yelled as he kicked Sven into the tunnel.

Eve had jumped in after Sven was kicked. Train was still laughing for another couple of minutes before jumping in after them. He started to catch up to them until he ran into a familiar face. That familiar face was coming out of a vortex.

"Long time no see, Black Cat." The voice from it said.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Echidna?" Train replied.

"You're as sharp as ever."

"What do you want?"

"Well Creed was thinking it over and he wants me to do this."

She pulls out a gun and opens a vortex. He pulls out his gun and gets ready. She opens the other end right behind him. She sticks it right to his back.

"He would rather have you as a monster than not join him at all." She said.

"What are you planning?" Train asked.

"Lucifer." She replied.

"What?!" Train said, as he was surprised to hear that.

She shot. He wasn't sure what was going to happen to him after that. But everything went blank. He fell into a deep sleep. Echidna left him. She was told once he was shot to leave him to transform. And so she did.

He awoke. He felt a little dizzy and his legs felt like jelly. But he realized he felt a breeze. He found a broken piece of a mirror and saw himself. He had fluffy ears. He also had a tail. Then he realized the worst thing of all. He had paws.

"_What the hell happened to me? I remember being shot by Echidna. Then everything went blank." _He thought. He heard footsteps coming his way. He went to grab for his gun but it realized it was still with his clothes. Well he got it. But it was too big for him to hold. "Stop or I'll shoot."He said.

"That sounds like _him_." Someone said.

Train got a good look at who it was. It was the princess. He was so happy to see her. Of course, Sven was right behind her. When they looked they didn't see Train. All they saw was a little black kitten.

"I could've sworn I heard him right around here." Sven said avoiding the kitten.

"If we can't find him the least we could do is take this little kitten back with us. Seeing as how we already got our target." Eve said.

"You guys already caught him? That's not fair. I wanted to catch him." The kitten said.

Sven and Eve turned their attention to the kitten. Normally cats don't talk. But this one could. They both were dumbfounded. The kitten started laughing at their faces.

"You guys should see the look on your face." He said as he laughed.

"Cats can't talk. So why can this one Sven?" Eve asked still dumbfounded.

"I don't know." He said. Then he saw Train's clothes and gun on the ground near the kitten, "Train?"

"Gee, it took ya long enough." He said.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sven asked.

"Well Echidna came and…"

**10 minutes later**

"So are we clear on my situation?" Train said after explaining.

"Yeah. But I still don't get why the Lucifer bullet turned you into this." Sven replied.

"Well I guess it depends on the persons body." Eve answered.

"I guess that's possible." Train stated. "Anyway let's get outta here. I don't like this place one bit."

"But Train, we have to get you back to normal." Sven said.

"How are we gonna possibly pull that off, Sven?"

"We could always try me putting nano-machines into your body. Then they will retract the ones you were shot with." Eve suggested.

"You know, that's not a bad idea princess."

"I agree with Train. Alright Eve, give it a try."

After Eve got close enough to Train he laid down. He knew he had to do this so the little princess wouldn't screw up. She sent her nano-machines into Train and started changing him back to normal. Of course, to her dismay he didn't have any clothes on. But before Train completely changed back Sven had dragged her to get behind a pillar. Train was back to his normal self. He just needed to get his clothes on.

"That's better." As he got the last of his clothing on, "It's safe to come out Sven, Eve."

"You could've warned us! I doubt Eve wanted to see that!" Sven yelled.

"Well I didn't know it was going to work that fast." He replied back.

"I'm just gonna go back out and wait for you guys." Eve said, a little red showing on her face.

"See what you did." Sven said.

"It's not my—" Train was suddenly cut off by him hacking.

"Train? Train! What's wrong?" Sven asked worried.

Train suddenly coughed up a hairball. Sven yelled for Eve to come back. They both started laughing. Hugging their stomachs from laughing so hard.


End file.
